Ordinary
by Ficalicious
Summary: Booth and Brennan are anything but ordinary. And yet…they are.


**Ordinary**

**Yay! Finally an update in the Alphabet Series! I can hear you all cheer now! Hope you enjoy this little number. I don't own them, just remember that when you try to sue me! Read and Review!**

**Booth and Brennan are anything but ordinary. And yet…they are.**

It was a house just like any other house. Except that it was _their _house.

It was a room just like any other room. Except that it was _their _room.

It was a bed just like any other bed. Except that it was _their _bed.

And lying in their bed was _his _partner who was very pregnant with _his _child.

Seeley Booth leant against the door jam, arms crossed, smiling as he watched Bones sleep. Her auburn hair tumbled across the white linen of the pillowcase. Her face was peaceful as she slept and Booth wondered what she was dreaming about. He loved these moments when he could watch her, when she was unguarded and relaxed. It was something he had only recently started getting to see.

There was something so ordinary and yet so extraordinary about being together like this. Having a house, a life, a _baby _together. It all seemed so surreal after everything they had been through. After all the things they had seen and done and everything that had happened between them the sheer fact that they were together in any way was a miracle. And it was a miracle Booth thanked god for every day. Because Bones was his blessing and he cherished every moment he had with her.

"Are you going to watch me all morning?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed. Booth silently cursed himself for waking her. He'd wanted to give her more time to sleep. Even as pregnant as she was, Brennan was insistent on not being a "useless lump". As she so often reminded him, she was pregnant and not disabled. But Booth would not and could not stop his worrying, his fussing. It was his job to look out for her and now that she was carrying his child, he would look out for it too.

"I was just thinking." Booth smiled as he walked towards the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, having only thrown it on half an hour ago. Laying down he smiled as Brennan snuggled up against him, her hand coming to rest on his muscled chest.

"About what?" She asked, her fingers trailing over his nipples.

"You. Me. Us."

"That's a very narrow frame of thought, Booth." Brennan said, her fingers still creating happy little trails across his skin. Booth sighed in pleasure.

"I was just thinking about how this all came about. You and me, us having a baby. It all seems out of this world." He admitted. He trailed his hand down her back, loving that she was still naked. He found her absolutely glorious like this. Pregnancy had made her even more beautiful, if it was possible. Her skin glowed. Her breasts were heavier, larger, and his fingers ached to tease her sensitive nipples. Her hair was longer now, too, and it framed her face delicately. Everything about Brennan was delicate. Ordinary, yet extraordinary.

"If you think about it, Booth, statistically this was inevitability." Her hand dipped lower, tickling along the edge of his boxers.

"How so?" Booth's mind was starting to wander, along with her fingers.

"The amount of time we spent together, coupled with not only our sexual attraction towards one another and the number of times people have tried to kill us; inevitability we were going to end up together."

"How do people trying to kill us have anything to do with it?" Booth gasped as her fingers wrapped around his stiffening member.

"Well, the endorphins and adrenaline released when experiencing fear and or distressed, along with the high energy of the cases we work and the close quarters in which we work would lead our dopamine infused brains to conclude that the nearest member of the opposite sex would make a good partner." Her fingers began to work him deftly, earnestly, and with precision. She didn't miss a beat.

"I don't believe that. I don't think you and I getting together was just a series of chemicals in my brain." Booth said fiercely, sucking in a breath as Brennan expertly rolled her thumb across the slit of his erection.

"I believe," Booth said, rolling so that he could find her lips with his. "That it was fate." His tongue slipped inside her mouth as his thumb ran across her pebbled nipple. Brennan moaned, her body arching into his and Booth's hips bucked desperately against her hand. He wanted to be inside her but knew that it was hard for, as pregnant as she was.

"You know my feelings about "fate"." Brennan smirked, her hand pumping him in time with the movements of his fingers across her nipples. Her breath hitched as she felt her release building. Since becoming pregnant her breasts had been especially sensitive and Booth knew exactly how to touch them to bring her to the edge.

"I know. And you know mine." Booth sought her mouth again. He loved to kiss her, loved the feel of her tongue dancing against his.

"You disagree with my rationale?" Brennan asked, pulling back to look him in the eye. Her hand never missed a beat, her other one running her nails across the skin of his shoulders.

"No. I think they are valid. But I still have faith that it was fate." Booth's fingers trailed down her stomach and dipped into her wet heat. She was so ready for him. He knew that if he wanted it, Brennan would allow him entrance. But he was enjoying their conversation, enjoying seeing her pleasure flicker across her face as she struggled to continue her argument.

"Booth faith is merely a social construct created to keep people under control. It is a promise, something that cannot be scientifically proven or explored. The idea of faith is a fallacy." Booth swallowed the last of her words as his head dipped forward again to kiss her.

"The whole meaning of the word is that it doesn't have to be explained or proven. One has _faith _that faith exists." He gave her a smug look. Brennan wiped it right off his face with a deft flick of her wrist and a tightening of her fingers. Booth's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth hung open in pleasure. "God, Bones."

"So what you are saying," Brennan continued, still as though she were not slowly torturing him to death, "is that in order for me to experience faith, or in that order _fate, _I must simply believe that it will happen and it will?" She raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Deciding it was better to show her, Booth circled her clit with his forefinger, drawing out a long, pleasured moan.

"Bones, do you believe that I will bring you to release?" He asked, his lips trailing down her neck.

"Yes." She gasped, her eyes locking to his.

"But how do you know that I will?" His voice was like velvet.

"Because history shows that your actions will repeat themselves." She managed before Booth thrust two fingers inside her.

"But you don't know that for sure. You know that sometimes I take you by surprise and you don't know what I am going to do." He whispered, his tongue lathing her clavicle. Brennan's hips were rolling against his hand. Her own hand was losing its rhythm. Her pumps were becoming sporadic.

"What _are _you going to do Booth?" Brennan asked and the challenge was there on her voice. Booth smiled down at her, his fingers alternating between moving inside her and circling her clit. The motions were driving her wild.

"You, Temperance Brennan, are just going to have faith that I will take care of you." He smiled.

"Booth," Brennan moaned, her hips raising to seek more contact.

"Do you trust me?" Booth asked, his fingers pausing for just a moment. Brennan's eyes shot open and found his. She gazed at him seriously.

"Yes." She said solemnly.

"And I trust you, Bones." He whispered, kissing her once more. His fingers moved in earnest, longing to draw her release from her. Brennan's own movements hastened and Booth could feel himself nearing climax. Circling her clit with his thumb, Booth thrust his fingers back inside her wet heat and felt her begin to shudder around him. His lips sought hers as Brennan brought out his release. He thrust against her hand, losing himself as they both found completion.

Afterwards, lying there with the sun shining through the curtains, Booth held Brennan to him, her head resting on his chest. His hand played with the tendrils of her hair. Between them, her pregnant belly lay cradled and Booth felt the baby kick.

Yes, it was extraordinary that they were there together. It was extraordinary that they were building a life together. That they had their house, their room, and their bed. It was extraordinary that they were having a baby.

And yet it was the most ordinary thing in the world.


End file.
